Tachyon
Real Name is Weston Premsyl. Gun for Hire. mechanic. His molecular structure and physical body was destroyed by an experiment he was preforming for the U.S Army, this enabled him to cosmically travel, but this also enabled him to physically have no organs besides a brain which is held in place by Pseudoscience Technology, His body is comprised of various Metallic parts and machines, to compensate for a face he wrapped bandages around the structure of a face, Sports Goggles, and covered his whole body from head to toe in clothing. His fighting style includes Sharpshooting with various modified pseudoscience pistols and riffles, Including Logic Defying guns, Dimensional portal guns,Telekinesis guns, PSI healing Guns, and Plasma and Laser Guns. Powers Psuedo Science Manipulation - his entire body is a walking living breathing (technecally not breathing) robot, it is a partial cyborg, the only human part is the human brain, (which is heavily modified). because of this Tachyon is immune to some normal human conditions,such as disease or poison, however tachyon can still feel emotional, and some physical pain. Eyesight is enhanced, as well as aim, and strength. Speed is not increased by much this includes modding Pistols and Riffles to a scientific Need at the cost of less damage of the original gun, and a soul of a living thing. (not including plants) Pistols include *Lasers *TeleKenisis *Demensional Portal *PSI Healing *"Cartoon"* *"Flashlight Portal"* Riffles Include *Plasma *Time Manipulation* *"Cartoon"* *Shield Generator *Shield Killer *Electronic Spears* *Railgun *"Energy Hand"* *(Note creator will make a full page on what these Mods do and how they work) The second ability includes Cosmic Transportation, however this is offset by the amount of technology and machinary that Tachyon uses, because of this everytime he uses this power it causes significant damage and causes him to shut down for a brief moment of time. Backstory Weston Premsyl was Born in Russia in the1980's, where his father was originally part of the Communist Red Army, He never really understood his fathers life as a solider, but he always admired his spirit, while his mother hated Russia, and convinced him to move to America with her once the Berlin Wall fell in 1986. During his youth he would often read while the other kids were outside playing games, and would always get picked on for being smarter than everybody else, this caused Weston to be a quiet shy kid. In his teenage years Weston practiced electronic engineering as well physics with his high school teachers and showed a great fascination with mechanics, electronics, and science. He would often tinker with various machines while he was a teenager, including making a computer from complete scratch. When Weston was done with high school, he started studies of pseudoscience at MIT. Where he started making progress of a cosmic teleporter replacing the need for cars, in order to get the funds to finish his research he asked the U.S government telling them that he will be able to work for them under a military contract for creating weapons in exchange for funds. With the military contract for the weapons, he ceased researched on cosmic transportation, and starting working on Energy weapons for the military. During an experiment, Weston was at the forefront of a strange anomaly as he was researching subatomic particles, as well as non dimensional particles, he had accidentally created a rift in time space where he was exposed to physical Dark matter, creating an explosion form the high powered energy the Matter gave off. Weston was presumed to be dead, The event however caused his physical body to be apprehended into a cosmic entity capable of touching physical things, but invisible to the naked eye. Surprisingly he was still able to retain consciousness despite him having no organs besides a brain. The incident also coincidentally and ironically gave him the power of cosmic teleportation, however when he tried using it, it would cause him tremendous pain. Being presumed dead, he rebuilt his former self using his sheer ability and knowledge of mechanical engineering, Theoretical physics, but more importantly, when the incident happened, it seemed that something awoken deep inside Weston's brain, enabling him to use another 10 percent of his brain causing him to become a master in PsuedoScience technology, helping him rebuild his phyicial body, rebuilding his head and replacing his body with machinery and technology. He also covered his head with bandages, and sports goggles to appear like a normal human. Weston then hid out within isolated places often moving form town to town, taking black market jobs, and illegal assassination hires. Eventually becoming an outlaw wanted for murder and illegal creation and disribution of weapons. When the virus hit, his body was unaffected, causing him to survive the epidemic and remain alive. Finding himself among other Supers, he decided to be a loner, doing what he's always done, going form town to town, faction to faction, looking for a job, possibly an assasination, or you just need a mechanic. Faction Tachyon is an ex-loner who belongs to The Hidden Accord acting as a mechanic, However he is still also a gun for hire: call him The Hidden Accord Tachyon Has gotten himself involved the The Hidden Accord. By acedentaly being involved in a fight with an inasane Monster hunter in a northern bar. This is known as the " Bar Room Blitz" and is the beginning chapter of Tachyon's Journey with the Hidden Accord. (More to come, as well as journal pages) Gallery 90's Tachyon.png|Alternative costume Tachyon triple 654.png|Quick MSPaint drawing true 90's tachyon.png|90's Tachyon (or S-Men Costume) Tachyon portait.png|tachyon portrait Tachyon Timeskip.png|Another alternate costume (S -men Timeskip) Tachyonssd.png|Former photo Category:Loner Category:Male Category:Hidden Accord Category:Pseudoscience Manipulation Category:Cosmic Transportation